Club Musik
by Dirly Kim
Summary: "Alasan mereka beragam sampai – sampai aku tidak mengigatnya sama sekali."sorot kesedihan terlihat di mata seniornya. Disini entah mengapa ia merasa iba pada seniornya tersebut. YesungXHenry.


**Club Musik**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, Angst.**

**Cats : Kim JongWoon, Henry Lau.  
**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : "Alasan mereka beragam sampai – sampai aku tidak mengigatnya sama sekali."sorot kesedihan terlihat di mata seniornya. Disini entah mengapa ia merasa iba pada seniornya tersebut.**

**Disclaimer : Kim JongWoon, Henry Lau milik SM Entertainment.**

**Warning : Typo, Non Eyd, Alur berantakkan, etc.**

* * *

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Perkenalan

.

.

"Aku menyayangi mu, Jessica."

"Aku pun juga begitu sayang."

Matanya memandang jenuh akan adegan romantis yang berada di hadapannya. Memutar bola matanya bosan ia melangkah pergi dari tempat adegan romantis terdebut menuju lantai atas –Ruang musik.

Kret

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka olehnya, memasuki ruang music ia mendudukkan diri di depan piano besar didekat jendela tanpa berminat memainkkannya sedikitpun walau kini kedua belah bibirnya bergerak menyenandungkan lagu _Day Dream _dari salah satu Boy Band terkenal di negaranya. Menutup kedua matanya ia menghayati setiap bait lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan tanpa takut ada kesalahan di setiap nadanya.

"_Dasi han beon one more kkeutnandani mideul suga eomneungeollyo. Gojak i jeongdoro gue su manhatdon yaksokdeureun eotteoke eotteoke_."

Mengakhiri lagu yang ia nyanyikan dan membuka sepasang kelopak matanya yang menutupi kedua matanya, ia kini melihat senior dari club musik duduk tenang di hadapannya.

"Pemilihan lagu yang cocok untuk karakter suara mu."

"Anda berlebihan, _sunbae_."

Seniornya hanya tersenyum lalu berdiri dari duduknya menuju jendela yang terletak dekat dengan tempatnya duduk.

"Hampir 2 tahun club musik ini tidak berjalan atau pun di datangi siapapun terkecuali dengan ku."seniornya berkata matanya memandang jauh kedepan.

"…"

"Banyak anak yang mendaftarkan diri menjadi bagian dari club musik ini namun akhirinya keluar secara perlahan di pertengahan semester."

"Apa alasan mereka keluar dari club musik ini, _sunbae_?"ia bertanya dengan tatapan yang memandang seniornya yang kini berbalik badan untuk menatapnya.

"Alasan mereka beragam sampai – sampai aku tidak mengigatnya sama sekali."sorot kesedihan terlihat di mata seniornya. Disini entah mengapa ia merasa iba pada senior tersebut.

"Apa saya boleh mendaftarkan diri menajadi bagian dari club musik ini, _sunbae_."entah keberanian dari mana ia kini malah berbicara ingin mendaftarkan diri untuk masuk di club musik dimana bagian musik sendiri tidak terlalu ia senangi.

"Dan kau akan keluar di pertengahan semester sama seperti yang lain."kata _sunbae_ itu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang musik. Melebarkan kedua matanya namun persekian detik kembali normal ia mencegah sunbae itu pergi.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi _sunbae_."janjinya dan entah dari keberanian mana lagi ia kini kembali melakukan tindakan diluar dugannya, ia memeluk _sunbae_-nya dari arah belakang.

'_Ini gila.'_teriaknya dalam hati atas tindakannyan saat ini.

* * *

_A word can make you related subconsciously with them._

* * *

"Apa kau masuk club musik."suara itu terdengar hampir berteriak ketika ia menyapikan apa yang ia inginkan.

"_Hyung _bisakah _volume _suara mu itu di perkecil Dad dan Mom bias terbangun."

Ia menekankan kata terakhir di ucapannya untuk memperingtkan kakak laki-lakinya ini yang sangat terkenal berlebihan itu.

"_Sorry_, aku terlalu tidak percaya adik ku yang tidak tampan ini mengambil kegiatan club musik."ujar kakaknya yang dikuti kerlingan mata mengejek.

"Apa alasan mu masuk club musik?"

"Tidak ada alasan hanya ingin saja."jawabnya simple namun berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya yang ingin sekali melayangkan satu pukulan telak di kepala adik satu – satunya itu.

"Kau harus memiliki alasan yang jelas jika memilih satu kegiatan di sekolah."

"Mungkin karena kasihan."

"Apa?"

"Lupakan."

"Yak jangan begitu aku mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan _pabbo_."satu pukulan di kepala adiknya membuat sang kakak tersenyum puas.

"Sakit _Hyung_."ucapnya lalu mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak.

"Rasa kasihan mu bisa menjadi sebuah mala petak, Henry."kakanya berucap sebelum mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan sayang,"_Good night_, _Baby_ Lau."dan menghilang dibalik pintur kamarnya sedangkan ia masih duduk nyaman di kasurnya dengan mata yang memandang kepergian kakaknya.

"Aku tidak berpikir sampai situ."gumamnya, membaringkan diri di kasur ia memutar ulang tingkah lakunya yang aneh ketik di ruang music tadi siang.

'_Ini memalukkan! Kenapa aku bias – bisanya memeluk sunbae itu._'ia berucap dalam hati lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya untuk diajak beristirahat.

"Selamat pagi, Henry."terdengar sapaan ramah dari sahabatnya merangkup orang yang ia suka-ZhouMi- dipagi hari tidak membuat suasana pagi harinya terkesan bagus malah sebaliknya di katakana buruk. Melangkah cepat menuju kursinya tanpa membalas sapaan dari ZhouMi, ia segera menaruh tasnya di atas meja lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

"Henry-ah, kau di cari ketua club musik tadi."teman sebangkungnya berucap wajahnya tidak beralih sedikit pun dari _psp_-nya.

"_Gomawo_."ucapnya lalu ia langsung melenggang keluar dari kelas tidak perduli bahwa jam masuk pelajaran pertama kini telah berbunyi dan seruan ZhouMi agar ia kembali.

Menaiki tangga yang berbeda untuk menuju ruang musik ia sama sekali tidak mengerti akan tindakkannya sendiri yang ingin bergergas menuju ruang itu. Apa mungkin ia sudah tertarik dengan club musik atau _sunbae_-nya, menggeleng tidak percaya akan pemikirannya saat ini, kini ia sudah sampai di depan ruang musik.

Memegang kenop pintu ruang musik lalu membukanya, dentingan tuts piano langsung menyambut indra pendengarannya yang membuat ia mengurungkan niat untuk masuk lebih dalam dan memilih memperhatikan _sunbae_-nya bermain piano hingga selesai dari luar.

"Masuklah."suara itu membuatnya tersentak kaget ketika mengetahui dentingan piano tidak terdengar lagi padahal ia baru ingin mendengarkan permainan piano itu lebih lama, memutuskan melangkah masuk kedalam ia tak lupa menutup pintu.

"Ada apa sun-."

"Yesung."

"Apa?"

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan Yesung _Hyung_."ucap_ sunbae_-nya, mengangguk mengerti ia menarik kursi yang berada di di ujung ruang untuk di bawa kedepan Yesung.

"Ada apa sun- ah maksudnya Yesung _Hyung _memanggil ku kemari?"ia bertanya matanya menatap punggung Yesung tanpa berkedip.

Membalik badan agar bisa membalas tatapan juniornya, Yesung kini memberi senyum kecil sebelum berbicara, "Hanya ingin memberi formulir pendaftaran ini pada mu yang ingin bergabung di club musik."senyum masih tertera di wajah Yesung.

Mengambil Formulir yang di berikan Yesung, ia segera mengeluarkan pulpen cadangan yang selalu ia bawa dan mengisi fomulir tersebut dengan serius, "Sudah selesai."ucapnya lalu memberikannya.

"Henry Lau, itu kah nama mu?"

"Ya, Yesung _Hyung_."

"Selamat kau resmi masuk club musik ini, semoga kau bisa betah disini Henry-_ah_."Senyum sepertinya tidak akan lepas dari bibir Yesung mulai dari sekarang.

"Mohon bimbingannya _Hyung._"ia berucap dengan senyum yang terkembang manis akan sambutan hangat dari Yesung.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

A/N : Mohon reviewnya dari para pembaca sekalian.


End file.
